


The Night of Love

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really doesn't want to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie!

Michael and Lindsay's wedding was beautiful, and now here Gavin was, trying to get drunk at the reception. He says try because he can only have one beer every hour, as he was told by the staff. Fair enough, he wasn't the best drunk, but Gavin wasn't in much of a mood to party. In all honesty, he just sucked it up today and buried his feelings, putting on this happy face. He was still fairly upset that Meg had moved away, but it was for the best.

Now that people were partying, no one would notice him in a bad mood. Maybe he could claim a headache and receed into another part of the building, somewhere without people. He watched the dancing people and bit his tongue, wishing he could leave.

"Hey Gavin." Someone said next to him, and Gavin jumped, a "Jesus!" escaping him. He looked to see that it was Ryan, the older man nonchalantly standing next to him.

"Hi Rye." Gavin greeted once he regained composer, glad he didn't spill any beer. "What's up?"

"Just being an outcast like you." Ryan replied, and Gavin shrugged his shoulders. "You look good."

"You too." Gavin returned, eyes scanning the room. He felt Ryan shift closer.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm?" Gavin asked, confused.

Ryan craned his neck, Gavin feeling his hot breath on his ear. "You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn't so crowded in here I would fuck you so hard, right here, right now."

Gavin choked on his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment about the story, I love reading comments!
> 
> Slap the Kudos button, it called your mother fat!


End file.
